Conventional sanitary napkins generally comprise an absorbent core having a liquid pervious layer on the body facing side and a liquid impervious layer on the undergarment facing side. Typically, these napkins comprise non-woven fabrics and/or plastic film components which are not readily dispersed in water so that the soiled napkin cannot be disposed of merely by flushing away in a water closet. Accordingly, napkin users are faced with the task of disposing of used napkins in open waste paper baskets, and often resort to wrapping the soiled napkin in tissue before discarding.
Prior art attempts to provide for the disposal of soiled napkins have not, in the main, proved to be entirely successful. Self-contained bags affixed to the garment facing side of the napkin have been employed by manufacturers, but these can interfere with the adhesive attachment sites and are associated with increased material and manufacturing costs. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,336. Other approaches have included the use of adhesive means disposed on the sealed ends of the napkin, whereby when the napkin is rolled onto its body-facing side to form a cylinder, the adhesive means are employed to seal the napkin. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,945. This later approach has met with little success since the user usually must touch the soiled body-facing side of the napkin when it is being rolled. Moreover, the rolling action can compress the absorbent material and express the absorbed fluids from the exposed sides of the napkin. Another solution to the disposal solution is addressed in Baum, U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,689, which provides a baffle or fluid impermeable surface that may be folded over the body-facing side of the napkin where it is adhesively attached. Although this product provides for disposing the napkin without the user having to touch the soiled napkin surface, the napkin remains in a fully extended position and may not be discreetly deposited into a waste basket.
In a more recent patent by Mattingly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,047, a napkin is disclosed which may be folded about two transverse fold lines for disposing. Mattingly describes a newer generation napkin which provides side flaps for overlying the outer crotch portion of an undergarment. The flaps of Mattingly are not designed to be merely an impervious backing material, but are preferably body fluid absorbing. Because of the absorbing nature of these flaps, they may contain body fluid and, accordingly, can complicate the handling and disposal of the napkin. Moreover, because Mattingly is limited to only one securing means and requires that the napkin be folded into three segments prior to being wrapped within the flap portions, napkin users may find this disposal solution to be inconvenient.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sanitary napkin comprising its own convenient disposal means which can be manufactured without significant additional cost. There is also a need for a napkin that can be sealed for disposal and folded into a compact size without leaking.